


To show the things that words can't say

by tisktisk (PornyZiallFeels)



Series: It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas... [11]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Christmas Fluff, Gift Exchange, M/M, Mutual Pining, side niam bc why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PornyZiallFeels/pseuds/tisktisk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me 11 dollars and 50 cents</p>
            </blockquote>





	To show the things that words can't say

Harry Styles has been coming by the café on his lunch break for a couple of months now, he worked at the bakery next door and always had a smile and a terrible pun to share with Ed brightening his otherwise dull day if only for a few moments—it had easily become Ed’s favorite part of the day, looking forward to Harry’s visit, even going so far as to have his usual order ready and waiting for him at noon right on the dot.

Which was easy to do since he always ordered the same thing every time a large cup of earl grey with a banana nut muffin. Which Ed found hilarious given that Harry worked at a bakery where he could pretty much have his fill of banana nut muffins and for free to boot.

His total came to 8.50 but Harry always paid with a twenty note and insisted that Ed keep the change, the first time he’d done it Ed tried to refuse, claiming that an 11.50 dollar tip was much too generous but he’d lost that battle that day and every day since so after a while he started going to the bakery on _his_ lunch break using the 11.50 to buy himself 2 chocolate éclairs which were Harry’s specialty they came out to 5.00 even. Using the ten from Harry’s change to pay and insisting that Harry keep the change. Grinning Harry happily stuffed it in his tip jar and told Ed to enjoy.

And Ed had felt good about himself that first day, thinking that he’d outsmarted the curly lad, finding a way to give at least some of his change back, but then just before closing the bell above the café’s entrance chimes and Ed looks up from the counter he’s wiping clean to see Harry walk in his coat on and bag slung over his shoulder as he dimples at him. He orders a small coffee never losing his smile as he raises an eyebrow in challenge.

Grumbling to himself Ed rings him up and takes his money, that was no doubt from the tip Ed thought he’d so cleverly returned, making a show of counting out the meager change and holds it out to Harry who predictably waves it away.

“Naw mate, that’s all yours.”

“Thanks _mate_.” Ed gritted through an exaggerated grin, moving to pour Harry his coffee.

By the end of the day the two of them only averaged about 1.25 tip between but it was worth it because it gave them an excuse to talk, getting to know each other better through short spurts of interaction.

“So you headed home then?” Ed asked making polite conversation, Harry nodded shuffling over to the condiments bar to fix his drink just how he liked it.

“You’re closing up shop too, right?” He asks, pouring a generous amount of sugar in his coffee. “I could wait around? Keep you company and then maybe walk you out?”

“Yeah? Cheers I’m just about done, just got to dump the rest of this pot and flip the chairs up for Liam to mop in the morning.”

“Oh! I can help with that.”

“Don’t you dare, just stay there and enjoy yer coffee it won’t take me but a minute to do.” Harry said nothing just continued to stir his drink so Ed felt confident that the other boy would listen and took the pot back to the sinks. When he returns two out of the six tables are already done and Harry’s just starting on the third. “Harry!” Ed chastises marching over to the brunette who doesn’t even flinch, just keeps on flipping them.

He’d taken his coat off, laying it across the counter and now stood in just his skin tight jeans and wildly patterned top that was usually covered by a green apron but not anymore and without the apron there to hinder his view Ed gets an eyeful of what is usually shielded a long expanse of creamy tanned skin only interrupted by the stark black ink of the younger lad’s many tattoos. Harry flips yet another chair and Ed bites his lip when he gets a flash of nipple(s).

“Have you got four nipples?”

“Huh? Oh yeah—the second pair aren’t functional or anything merely decorative.”

Ed pulls a face. “What kind of function were they _meant_ to have?” He asks, because the only thing that was coming to mind was breastfeeding which was, yeah not gonna happen.

“Oh you know double sensitivity and such.”

“Right.” Ed says more to himself, missing the look of hurt on Harry’s face.

“They don’t bother you do they—I mean you’re not offended by my abnormality because I can put them away if you…”

“No, no they’re fine, you’re fine I like them.”

“You do?” Harry asked with an arched eyebrow that instantly set Ed’s cheeks aflame.

“What not like—like I just meant I’m not offended and they’re like interesting in a way.”

“You think my nipples are interesting?” Harry continued, his eyebrow still resting somewhere in his hairline but now he was smiling too.

“The fact that there’s four of them yeah, I’ve never known someone with quadranipples before.”

Harry let out a loud bark of laughter, eyes glittering with mirth as they took in Ed’s expression. “Did you just—just say quadranipples?”

“Uh…” Ed drummed his fingers nervously on the back of the chair in front of him.

“Oh god.” Harry said, setting the chair he was in the middle of flipping back down so that he doesn’t drop it, weak from giggling so hard. “That’s a good one.” He gasped out _quadranipples_ he repeated to himself with a final snort.

“Erm right, so how long have you worked at the bakery then?” Ed blurted, desperate for a subject change. Harry shot him a knowing look but seemed to take pity on the ginger and accepted the change.

“I’ve worked for Barbra since I was fourteen but she’s known my family for ages—practically a member at this point, it’s easy work that I enjoy and am good at and I get to work with some pretty ace people so I can’t complain.”

“But you’re also in Uni aren’t you?”

Harry’s eyes flash with something Ed can’t quite decipher and a soft smile, more muted than his usual one unfurls on his face. “Yeah I’m still trying to decide what I want to concentrate in though.”

“What’re your options?”

“Law, Sociology, or Business probably.”

Ed lets out an exaggerated whistle.

“Impressive.”

Harry tilts his head to the side, not agreeing but not disagreeing either. “I suppose but what I really want to do is sing.”

“Really? Same here.”

“No kidding!” Harry says, face the picture of surprise which should piss Ed off but instead he shoots the younger lad a faux-glare.

“What you think pouring coffee is it for me? I may not have a mind for Uni but I do have higher aspirations than this.” He said waving a hand around the room. “I want to write and perform my own music for huge crowds all over the world.” Harry blinks looking taken aback or wholly impressed Ed’s really sure which or if there’s much a difference either way.

“And you thought me studying Law was impressive?”

Ed shrugged. “Well mine is only a dream, a pipe dream some would say whereas you’re actually in school making moves to do what you want.”

“I’m sure you’ve made moves too—do you perform at open mic night anywhere?”

Ed scratched at the back of his neck. “Uh, yeah there’s this pub around my way that I play at—they even pay me too because there’s a few regulars who come around just to see me.”

“Sick, see not such a pipe dream then is it?”

“I suppose not.” Ed agreed, flipping the last chair up onto the last table.

After grabbing their coats and Harry’s now lukewarm coffee they walk out the shop, Ed locking up behind them.

“So do you drive or take the bus home?” Ed asked turning his back to the wind in order to zip his coat up.

“Bus, you?”

“Yep.”

“That’s great, we can ride home together!” Harry cheered, clapping his hands as he turned towards the northbound bus stop, pausing when he realizes Ed isn’t moving with him. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m uh—southbound actually.” The older lad admits shyly, talking to the ground.

“Oh?”

“Yeah I’ve sort of been on my own since I was just sixteen, dropped out of school and left home to pursue my music. At first I just couch hopped at my mates’ flats—lads I met through the underground music circuit then I found this semi-steady gig here at the café and my boss Jay she liked me so much she hired me on full time and well you pretty much know the rest, the flat I got now isn’t much and may not be in the nicest area but it’s _mine_ ya know?”

Harry nodded, getting it, then shook his head as something else occurred to him. “Wait there’s an open mic night here at the café? How did I not know this?”

Ed nodded. “It’s held on Wednesdays which is your day off isn’t it?” Harry blinked surprised eyes and Ed was quick to explain himself. “I mean I just noticed that’s the one day you don’t come around on your lunch break is all, I’m not like stalking you or anything.”

Harry’s face broke out in another smile, both dimples poking out and effectively turning Ed’s insides to mush. “Of course not silly, we’re mates you can’t stalk someone who actually wants you around can you? And you’re right Wednesdays are my day off I usually spend the day studying if it’s during the school year and then I go read to my nan in the nursing home.”

“You don’t.” Ed lets slip because Harry was just too good to be true, pure and sweet and much too good for this world.

“Uh, yeah I do actually.” Harry insists unaware of the fond expression on the older lad’s face, the way he was staring at him like he was infinitely special and should not be allowed to exist.

“No sorry I didn’t mean to say that; I think that’s really generous of you to spend your one day off like that.”

Harry shrugged like it was no big deal and the kicker is Ed believed him. “I don’t mind, she’s still quite a feisty gal, in fact I get my best jokes and stories from her—her eyes just aren’t what they used to be is all.”

“Still that’s really sweet of you Harry.”

The taller boy made an ‘I try’ gesture but said nothing, leaving the two of them stood silent in the cold. Harry shivered, pulling up the collar of his jacket sparking Ed into action.

“Well I guess we ought to get going huh?”

It could’ve been Ed’s imagination when he saw the corners of Harry’s mouth turn down in a pout. “Oh right, yeah safe travels!” Harry says already turning in the direction of his bus stop.

“Thanks you too.” Ed calls out to his back and mentally smacks himself for being so unoriginal, for being such a loser and most importantly for not asking Harry for his number.

Because they were definitely mates at this point, after sharing intimate details of their lives with one another, having a laugh nearly every day—so what if having Harry’s number would mean slightly more than that to Ed because he’s got a big, fat, useless crush on the other boy? So what if it’s never going to happen because people who looked like Harry didn’t spare a single look at people who looked at Ed, not in a romantic sense anyway.

A boy could dream.

TTT

 

After that day the two of them only grow closer, splitting Harry’s 11.50 change between them as an excuse to come around, chat and just generally get to know each other better. It was a bit of self-inflicted torture on Ed’s part whose crush only grew more and more with each new facet of Harry’s larger than life and yet still oh so humble energy and how he really had no business trying to weasel his way into Harry’s world, but that didn’t stop him.

His mates Liam and Niall insist that Ed’s insecurities were all in his head and that Harry does in fact fancy him back, pointing out the many times Harry has gone out of his way to be around Ed, or to keep a particularly waning conversation going just so they wouldn’t have to cut their visit short.

“I mean he _did_ go on in excruciating detail about a furball that lodged itself in his cat’s throat that one time, I think we can all agree that we wish he had just cut his losses and waited for you to drop by the bakery for your whatsits.” Niall said, snapping his finger to try and jog his memory.

“Eclairs.” Ed provided.

“Right them, nearly took me appetite away.”

Liam and Ed both roll their eyes. “Yeah like that could ever happen.”

“I said _almost_ didn’t I?”

Ed knew that wasn’t the point anyway, the point was that Harry hadn’t wanted to go, had wanted to stay and chat with Ed—in fact that seemed to be a common trend with the curly lad just wanting to be around Ed, making him laugh and smile and learning the little things that make him tick and being amazed by it all, eating up every small, insignificant morsel Ed tossed out there and it just didn’t make sense. Harry was so interesting even just from his appearance long curly locks, big green doe eyes and a fashion sense to behold.

People were instantly enamored by him, it’s why he was always on register once the door’s opened while Barbra and this other lad named Zayn did the rest of the baking in back.

In fact, it was a miracle that he was even still single given what an all-around catch he was, it sort of made sense that a customer hadn’t yet snatched him up—what with their time together so brief and all but his fellow students at Uni who saw him day in and day out during classes or not they had no excuse.

“Maybe it’s the same thing with you, they’re intimidated by him, by his what’d you call it _ethereal presence_?” Liam wondered aloud, tapping his chin while Ed fought not to blush.

“Oi, that was said to you in drunken confidence Liam!” Looking aghast at spilling a secret, Liam quickly scrambled to defend himself.

“My bad…it’s only Nialler, he’s a good lad.” He said, patting Niall on the shoulder who nodded, face the picture of sincerity and Ed let his shoulders drop in relief because it was true, he’d trust Niall with his life let alone a dumb little secret.

“And what am I then, chopped liver?” Three heads whip around to see their coworker and the son of Jay their boss Louis, leaning against the back counter with his arms crossed over his chest.

“H-how long have you been standing there?” Louis raised an eyebrow.

“The fact that you don’t know just proves my point from the other day—you lot are always leaving me out of stuff I thought I was a lad?” He whined, pouting but they knew him well enough not to buy his act for a second and simply stared at him until he finally threw his arms up in defeat dropping the act.

“Don’t be daft Tommo you’re the laddiest of us all, we’ve all just known each other longer is all.” Liam explained, reaching out to squeeze the slighter boy’s shoulder in assurance.

Louis held out for as long as he could but finally lost the battle not to grin and reached out to twist Liam’s nipple to show no hard feelings. “Alright then, so what’s this about an ethereal presence?” Ed covered his face with both hands and groaned.

“He’s a bloke who works next door, Ed’s sort of mad for ‘im.” Niall piped in, sounding a bit bored and over the whole conversation as he eyed the cupcake display hungrily.

“You don’t mean Harry do you?”

“Who else?” Niall drawled with a roll of his eyes.

“Well there’s also Zayn.” Louis points out making the blonde sigh dreamily.

“Oh right, _Zayn._ ” He sighs again, resting his chin in hand until Liam nudges him hard, glaring. The blonde shakes from his stupor to reach out for the older boy. “Aw c’mon babe you have to admit he’s fit—but he’s no, he’s not _you_.” Liam rolled his eyes grumbled something about slaggy Irish boyfriends and turned back to Louis.

“You know him then; Harry I mean?”

“Know ‘em both actually we have a few classes together down at Uni.” It’s Ed’s turn to chime in curiously.

“Really but I thought you were studying drama and he—well doesn’t.”

“I am, they’re gen-ed course requirements we share.” He says with a shrug. “You want me to talk you up next time I see him?”

“No! Nononononono thank but no I’m good.”

“Ed…” Liam starts, sounding a bit anxious, he always got this way when Ed downed himself, he was a great mate but sometimes Ed just wished he wasn’t such a mum.

“Seriously Lee I’m fine with how things are—”

“That’s great but uh Ed…” Liam started again, coughing to get Ed’s attention but Ed just continued without missing a beat.

“I get to see him every day and do our thing and it’s nice, it’s enough.” All three of them were acting weird now Liam with his coughing and Niall with his weird eyebrow thing and Louis pretending to scratch under his nose but really pointing at something just over Ed’s shoulder but before Ed could actually turn to see what all the fuss was about; an all too familiar voice spoke out making his entire body freeze over.

“Your _thing_ , are you seeing someone behind my back Edward?”

“Harry you’re uh…” He cleared his throat to rid it of its squeak. “Early.”

“I know, had to take off a bit early today because they’re having a Christmas eve party down at the nursing home and I promised to give nan a few twirls.”

“Sounds like a blast.” Louis mutters sarcastically but Harry just turns to him, his grin never dimming.

“It will be.” He nods solemnly. “So I have to run but I didn’t want to leave without you getting your eclairs.”

“Because no one else at the bakery could’ve done so?” Niall asks under his breath, making Liam giggle.

“Oi don’t you guys have stuff to be doing?” Ed asked through gritted teeth. “Niall the biscuit display looks like it could use filling, Liam go see if the couple over by the window need refills and Lou—you’re on sweeping duty.”

“Aw man I _hate_ sweepin’.”

“I _know.”_ Ed sneered, watching the younger lad grab the broom from the closet grumbling as he makes his way from behind the counter, the others following suit.

“Huh, it really does pay to be in charge eh?” Harry notes with a chuckle.

“Someone’s gotta do it or they’ll just stand around gossiping like birds until close.”

“Makes sense so _is_ there a Mrs. Sheeran than? I’ve known you for months now and I feel like there’s still so much to learn about you Ed.”

“No-no there’s no missus.”

“ _Mr._ Sheeran then?” Harry presses with what looks like hope.

Ed shakes his head. “Not unless my dad or Graham counts.”

“Graham?” Harry presses, worrying his bottom lip.

“My cat.”

“Oh!” Harry says, throwing his head back laughing with what looks like relief on his face, which makes no sense at all. “You’ve got a cat how precious Graham should meet Molly sometime, have a little kitty playdate.”

“That uh, that sounds like fun, maybe we should.”

“Brilliant, here’s—” Harry swung his bag around to dig in it for something and Ed’s heart just about stopped when he pulled out his phone thinking this would finally be the day that they exchanged numbers only for Harry to set the phone down on the counter and keep digging.

“Aha! Here we go!” He cries out, coming up with a coupon from the local pet groomers. “They use all dry products since cats aren’t real fond of water and still get your pussy all nice and clean and looking like a million bucks—Molly loved it when I took her round.”

“Uh gee thanks Harry I’ll be sure to look into it.”

“Your welcome, now I’ve got to be off but I’ll see you tomorrow right? Us sorry blokes stuck working Christmas eve.” He pretended to pout but Ed wasn’t buying it he knew the other boy loved his job and more importantly loved the holidays and making people happy around this time of year even if all he did was sell them a few tree shaped sugar cookies.

“Alright then, safe travels.” Ed said, as a sort of throwback to a few nights earlier only to cringe afterward because what if Harry didn’t even remember.

Thankfully Harry’s grin widened. “Thank you Ed, I will.” He promised and just like that he was gone.

“Safe travels Harold My darling.” Niall teased coming out from the back room with a tray of fresh cookies for the display window.

“I will my fair Edward, fare thee well.” Liam returned, using a white flannel as a hanky to wave in the blonde’s direction.

“You two are horrid and if I never talk to you ever again it will be too soon.”

“Aw don’t be like that Eddy bear you know you love us, really.” Niall whimpered, batting his lashes at him.

“That’s debatable now come around back here and reassure me that Harry Styles didn’t just friend zone the fuck outta me.”

“More like old cat lady’d you.” Louis threw in, moving to return the broom to the closet after doing the laziest most half-assed job in the history of sweeping. “Like what self-respecting bloke in his twenties uses their cat to flirt?”

“Harry obviously, he’s not like everyone else.”

“That’s apparent.” Louis muttered, earning himself a swat to the side curtesy of the older lad.

“Well the good thing is you now know for sure that he’s working tomorrow night and Jay’s suckered you into working Christmas eve so at least you’ll be in good company and take it from experience it’s going to be a slow night so easy money.” Liam reminded him, trying to point out the good in a shitty situation.

“Oh yeah then why didn’t _you_ volunteer to work?”

“If you must know Niall’s taking me out for a fancy dinner.” Liam said, sounding like he’s been waiting all day to tell someone the good news “That you need a proper reservation for, it’s got cloth napkins and like three forks in the place setting and no prices on the menu. My boy said I could order anything I wanted because he’s the absolute best.”

“Hear that I’m the absolute best.” Niall grinned, throwing a lazy arm around Ed’s neck. “Oh but babe it’s anything _but_ the lobster you remember right?”

Liam frowned, his brow wrinkling up adorably as he nodded. “Right right, I don’t even fancy lobster anyway.”

“Ah and they say true romance is dead…” Louis said, with a dramatic sigh “but lookin at them two I seriously beg to differ.”

“That’s real nice mate but can we focus here please?” Ed growled, shoving Niall off of him.

“What more is there to say, make sure you spruce up a bit tomorrow night—put some effort in so he’ll catch on that it’s not just another night where you shoot the breeze, touching on every subject but the stiffies the two of you are both hiding…”

“Louis!” Ed cried out, going completely pink from the neck up.

“What? He’s every bit as clueless as you are I mean the kid walked in on you clearly talking about him and yet he still assumed you had someone waiting for you back home…I can’t tell if he’s being purposely coy so that you’ll make the first move or if he honestly hasn’t the faintest idea that your randy for him.”

“I am _not_ ran—”

“Yeah you are.” His three mates said simultaneously.

“Oh fine I am a bit randy but have you _seen_ him.”

“I have, we all have, we’ve also sat through your entire set that might as well be an ode to his bloody green eyes mate.” Niall pointed out, mouthful of cookie that Ed’s too preoccupied to chastise him for.

“Am I being annoying about it? Am I _that guy_?”

“I wouldn’t say annoying, I think I can speak for us all when I say that it’s just tough seeing you like this all wound tight and downing yerself because you don’t think yer good enough for him—you’re good enough and then some mate.”

“Niall…” Ed started, shooting the blonde a look that he hoped conveyed just how grateful he was to know him before tugging him into a hug which Liam instantly joined, wrapping his arms around both boys.

Not one to be left out Louis hollered. “Oi lemme get in on some of that.” Before leeching onto the other three like a koala.

A throat is cleared and the mass of tangled arms and boy turn to see a pretty girl around their age hiding a smile behind her hand.

“I was just gonna order a coffee to go but if you’re too busy…”

“No, no sorry we’re good” Ed said, elbowing the others off of him to offer the girl his most winning smile. “What can I getcha?”

TTT

Liam Payne is a dirty filthy liar.

Is the thought that’s been running through Ed’s mind as he hands his latest customer his change and waves him out the store with a smile. The café is a madhouse filled to the brink with people the entire place filled with chatter and holiday music and Ed hasn’t had a moment to just breathe since flipping the sign on the door to open. Thank god Jay hadn’t listened to him when he said he could manage it all on his own and scheduled Luke and Calum to work with him until close.

What’s worse Harry didn’t even show for his usual tea, muffin and to tell Ed his daily pun. And it was really weighing on Ed’s mind, wondering what he did or said to scare the other boy away, wonders if Harry _had_ just been playing dumb the other day and had actually heard the entire conversation, knew the full extent of E’s feelings and not only didn’t feel the same but couldn’t even face him and let him down easy.

Finally, after eight hours non-stop on his feet Ed sneaks out the back door for a quick smoke—knowing the café couldn’t be left in those knuckleheads hands for too long. He jumps slightly when he sees someone already out there but relaxes when he realizes it’s just Zayn who nods in lieu of a greeting, flicking ash off to the side.

“Hey Zayn fancy seeing you here.”

“It’s kind of crazy in there, needed to distress a mo.” Zayn says, pitching a thumb at the bakery’s backdoor.

“Is it?” Ed asked, shooting for casual but in his mind he was just so relieved to have confirmation that there was a legitimate reason for why Harry hadn’t stopped by the café, because just like the Ed, the bakery had been swamped with customers.

“Yeah, always is around this time though, people ordering last minute cookies and pies for their Christmas desserts and whatnot—someone even asked for a fruit cake a bloody _fruit cake!”_ Ed watched the other boy physically shudder “but the customer is always right so we made it.”

“How’s Harry holding up then?” He threw in between drags, his face not giving anything away. But Zayn just smirks knowingly.

“Poor kid’s got it the worse since he’s out at the register and has to actually _deal_ with people—I don’t know how he does it, no wait that’s a lie he’s _Harry_ so you know.” Zayn shrugged as if that were explanation enough and thinking about it Ed couldn’t say that he disagreed.

“I _do_ know he sort of feeds off times like these yeah? Seeing people come together for such a special holiday.”

“That’s Harry, he acts the way people do once a year all the bloody time, he’s like real life Santa.”

“Wow, that actually describes him perfectly.”

“He’s one of a kind that’s for sure.” Zayn mumbled tossing the last of his cigarette to the ground before stomping on it with his doc martens. “Well I better be headin’ in, if I don’t see you again tonight Merry Christmas mate.”

“You too Zee. Have a good one!”

TTT

By six-thirty the café resembles a ghost town and Ed sends his coworkers home with confidence wishing them happy holidays while he gets to work cleaning up and shutting everything down for the night, he’s just flipped his last chair when the bell above the door chimes, one glance up at the wall clock and he schools his features into his most regretful face as he turns the ‘sorry we’re closed’ right on the tip of his tongue.

He swallows the words back down however at the sight of Harry standing shyly in the doorway.

“Hey.” He says in an almost whisper as if speaking any louder would ruin the moment.

“Hiii.” Harry returns in his usual slow drawl but still doesn’t enter the shop fully.

“What’re you doing here? Figured you’d be home by now.”

“I’m headin’ there now actually but I couldn’t leave without giving you your eclairs…free of charge of course.” He says finally moving into the shop and holding a festive box with the bakery’s name on the side out to him.

“Oh Harry you didn’t have to, really.” Ed says but takes the box and makes his way around the counter, feeling the other boy’s eyes on him like a laser pointer. “Guess I don’t have to feel like a wanker for this then.” He says and pulls a plain brown paper bag from under the counter but what makes it different from the usual bags the café provides is the bright red bow stuck on top.

“Is that a banana nut muffin just for me?” Harry asks sounding chuffed and amused all at the same time.

“Of course, I’d also throw in a tea but everything’s wiped down and turned off but like day after tomorrow I got you.” Ed promises making the other boy giggle.

“I can’t believe we thought to get each other the same thing this Christmas, great minds really do think alike!”

Ed had to shake his head because he’s never heard a more inaccurate statement in all his life. “No offense but I don’t think anyone’s mind is like yours your sort of too unique and wonderful for anyone to compare.”

The smile on Harry’s face dims, melting into something new, something unsure but excited all the same. “Why Edward did you just call me wonderful.” Closing his eyes Ed took a deep breath and released it, nodding before he could lose his nerve.

“I did, because you are—wonderful I mean and sweet and reallyreally well fit and you live life how you want to without a care whether people get on board or not which I admire _so_ much and I’ve been well gone for you since the very first day you waltz in on yer lunch break.”

For a moment Harry just stands there, mouth agape, blinking and the suspense is slowly driving Ed insane so before he can stop himself he’s blurting:

“Please, Harry say something.”

“Your banana muffins suck.” That’s not exactly what Ed had been expecting but it was something at least.

“What?”

“They’re too dry, no offense to your baker but they are!”

“Uh, I’ll tell Niall then? He’ll probably be crushed but—”

“No, like that’s not why I—” Harry waved his hands around desperately, eyes beginning Ed to understand. “Ed I come here every single day like clockwork and I order a muffin that I don’t even care for and often don’t even finish, I take it home and crumble it up to put in my bird feeder which sidebar they _love_ so you can tell Niall that if you like.” He pauses to take a breath. “Anyway what I’m trying to say is I come here for you, I come here to try my best to make you laugh and to hear about your latest gig or about your flat mate who dances in his sleep—I just like you Ed” He finishes in a rush of breath.

“You mean…”

“Great minds crush a like too it seems…I mean I work at a _bakery_ Ed; why would I need to come here for a muffin?”

“Oh wow, I always wondered about that actually and I guess now I know, it’s because you like me?”

“What are you doing right now.” Ed looked around at the still unmopped floor causing Harry to roll his eyes. “I mean after you’re done closing up.”

“Not much probably just gonna go home, heat up some leftover Chinese takeaway and see what’s on the telly why?”

“You don’t have to be in bed early for travel tomorrow?”

“Oh no, I don’t really drive out to the folks anymore since me and my brother moved out our parents tend to do Christmas elsewhere so we just send our prezzies by post and have a quick skype chat the day of and that’s pretty much that.”

Harry winced as if the very thought caused him actual pain. “No offense but that sounds awful, you must come with me to mine.”

“What? You can’t just invite me to spend Christmas with you and your family we barely even know each other—and that’s a huge step.”

Harry rolled his eyes, a soft fond smile on his lips as he reached out for the older man’s hands, cupping them in his own. “Ed it doesn’t have to mean that, like I want it to eventually because I fancy the hell out of you and I know my family is going to just love you but for now you can just be my mate yeah? A Christmas orphan we’re taking in for the day?”

“Christmas orphan?”

“You’re Christmas dinnerless are you not?”

“Well yeah but…”

“Then it’s settled. Now hand me your mobile so I can text your number to myself and later you can send me your address so I can pick you up tomorrow morning at 8am sharp!” Ed did so without further argument, feeling his insides flutter at the fact that he would finally have Harry’s number, his joy was short lived however as another thought occurred to him.

“But I haven’t even got anything to bring with me and me mum always said it was rude to—”

Harry clucked his tongue at him already shooing him towards the door after grabbing Ed’s jacket along the way. “No buts.”

Standing outside the cafe together as they have so many time before in the last couple of weeks, Ed made quick work of locking up before turning to the other boy. “So I guess this is goodnight then?”

“Hmm yes we’d better get a move on so we can get a good night sleep before our mini road trip!!! If possible bring a Christmas sweater with you, you don’t have to wear it there if you prefer not to but it’ll come in handy for the holiday pictures—I’ve got one you can borrow if you haven’t got one oh and one more thing…” he trailed off, moving forward to lay a soft long overdue kiss, soft slick lips moving over Ed’s admittedly slightly chapped pair as naturally as can be, if felt right and he had to mentally kick himself for taking so long to get to this point.

When they pull apart both boys are grinning, but it’s Harry whose shoulders lift in a little shrug. “Figured since you were the first to confess your feelings that I would be the one to get the first kiss out of the way.” Ed grinned, because that was more than fine by him and moved in for more only to have Harry bring a hand up to his chest to halt him.

“Nuh uh, you’ll get more tomorrow morning when I pick you up, so remember to brush your teeth!!!” He advised with a smirk before all but skipping off towards his bus stop.

For a moment Ed just stood there still a bit in shock at finding out that his feelings weren’t one sided and then Harry kissed him, he’s actually had Harry’s mouth on his—knows just how soft and pillowy his bottom lip feels between his own and now he was actually going to be spending Christmas morn with him and his family…this was madness just a couple of days go he hadn’t believed he was worthy of knowing the one Styles and now he was going to meet the whole lot of them, he just couldn’t wrap his head around it.

He still hadn’t budged by the time Harry circled back around, eyes trained on the ground so that he almost ran right into Ed but thankfully he looked up right at the last minute.

“Good you’re still here.”

“Harry?”

“I changed my mind about waiting until tomorrow for more kisses.” He said and Ed had just enough time to prepare himself before the taller boy launched himself at him. This time they seemed to snog until their numb lips tingled with warmth and it was Ed who pulled away first to try and catch his breath, grinning smugly at how used Harry’s mouth looked.

“Why don’t you just come back to mine now yeah? I’ve got a washer and dryer so you can just wash the jeans your wearing now and wear them again tomorrow and I wasn’t lying about having a Christmas sweater you could borrow, I’ve got loads, it’s my nan’s tradition to buy me one even since being put in the nursing home, me mum comes around the week before Christmas to take her out to the shops it’s ridiculous but you’ve got to admire the old girl’s tenacity so what do you say? I make a mean fry up in the morning.”

Ed just stared at him, taking in the genuine hope on the other boy’s face the way his eyes kept darting to Ed’s lips as though it was taking every ounce of willpower to keep from surging forward and snogging him breathless, it was all too much to take it, to believe. He thought about pinching himself to make sur this wasn’t a dream, but thought better of it because if it did turn out to be a dream he didn’t want to be the fool who ended it.

“You’re funny.” He says instead, shaking his head at the other boy who honestly thought Ed had a choice in the matter because he didn’t he’d follow Harry to the end of the earth of he asked him to.

All he’d have to do was ask.

“Why?”

“Because you actually asked me as if I have a choice.”

“That’s because you do.” Harry said, shoulders falling slightly in confusion.

“No.” Ed said shaking his head with a wry grin. “I really don’t not when it comes to you.”

“So does that mean you’ll come?” He asked perking right back up.

Instead of answering Ed just crooked his elbow for the taller boy to link arms with, pulling them both in the direction of the northbound bus stop.

Along the way Harry rambled about not usually putting out on the first date, Ed interrupts by asking if this even _counts_ as a date which Harry playfully glares at and replies:

“Of course it’s a date because I’m making you my famous grilled cheese when we get back to mine and I’ve got wine there hence me wining and dining you and then taking you to bed because I reckon the dance we’ve been doing for nearly four months should count for something and I just really want you in my mouth…”

Harry must’ve continued to ramble after that asking Ed what kind of cheese he preferred in his grilled cheese but for all Ed knew he could’ve been speaking Japanese his mind having short circuited at the thought of Harry’s mouth on his…Merry Christmas indeed.


End file.
